Larry Larkin
"Why are we still here? Just to suffer? Every night, I can feel my leg… and my arm… even my fingers. The body I’ve lost… the comrades I’ve lost… won’t stop hurting… It’s like they’re all still there. You feel it, too, don’t you?" - Larry Larkin Larry Larkin is the greatest human being to have ever walked the Earth. He is the first person in history to win all six Nobel Prizes for 10 years in a row and every single award in the US Armed Forces, including 17 Medals of Honor. History Born in New York from a US Army father and a US Marine, he barely knew his parents before enlisting in the military at the age of 17, after receiving his PhD in Harvard at 16. Military Career Larry served for 2 years in the US Army. There, he was awarded a total of 43 medals, including 5 Medals of Honor. This led to him being singled out for the US Army's elite 805th Force Recon Seal Delta Ranger Battalion. During his time there, he got into a fight with 13 Delta Force, 18 SEAL Team 6, 21 Army Rangers, 26 Navy SEALS, 34 Recon Marines and 40 Green Berets, beating the snot out of every one of them without breaking a sweat. Also, his many acts of valor such as disabling an entire platoon of Russian T-90 tanks, killing a Taliban from 1,500 miles away with a 9mm pistol and shooting down a Chinese stealth fighter flying at Mach 2 using a slingshot resulted in 12 more Medals of Honor. SDC Larry was chosen to join the new Sentinel Defense Corps for his extraordinary engineering abilities and warrior spirit. Shortly after his joining, SDC brass fired their entire J-Tech division because Larry could do their job twice as fast at less than 1/1000 the cost. Larry went on to design masterpieces like the Blitzkrieg Armageddon, Megatronus Etiam and Rubber Ducky, among other earth-shattering inventions. He was also unparalleled as a jaeger pilot, scoring a grand total of 129 kaiju kills with a mission success rate of 100%. Within 1 month of joining the SDC, Larry was appointed the chief(and only) J-Tech engineer, Marshal of the SDC Los Angeles Shatterdome, Kwoon Fightmaster, chief K-Scientist, UN Ambassador, and senior-most Ranger. He was inducted into the SDC Hall of Heroes just 6 months after his arrival as the most successful Ranger in history. POTUS During his time in the SDC, Larry racked up an entire decade of Nobel Prize wins and splashing on the cover of Time Magazine as the most influential person in the world. His popularity skyrocketed from its already impressive position, mainly due to his natural charm and ravishing looks, the latter of which earned him People ''magazine's title "sexiest man alive" for 7 consecutive years. His autobiography ''The Life and Times of Larry L. Larkin, published in 2052 following his 10th Nobel Prize win, surpassed the Bible as the all-time bestselling book. As of 2053, a total of 7.5 billion copies have been sold. The first signed copy of Larkin's autobiography was auctioned off for $563 million, shattering the world record for most expensive item sold at auction. This was later surpassed by a pair of diapers worn by Larkin during his infant years. Larry was unequivocally elected US President in 2053, and through is sheer godly insight, increased America's per-capita GDP to $10 million after just 1 week in office. Also, he used his unparalleled charisma to consolidate the Democratic and Republican parties without a single punch thrown in Congress. His popularity was such that it was unanimously decided to amend the American Constitution to allow him unlimited terms in office. He would later use his phenomenal charm and charisma to sign a peace treaty with the Precursors without any bloodspill, earning him the nickname "Holy Savior of all Yee." Skills Master Martial Artist In addition to having a black belt in every martial art known to man, Larry has obtained complete mastery of the Precursors' martial arts, enabling him to slaughter a Cat VI kaiju using only a pencil. He was able to destroy a combined team of over 100 heavily armed Delta Force, Navy SEALs, Recon Marines, Army Rangers and Green Berets in combat with his bare hands. He also knocked out Brock Lesnar, Daniel Cormier, Conor McGregor and Floyd Mayweather Jr. in 5 seconds during a friendly 4v1 sparring match. Genius-Level Intellect Larkin's IQ was estimated to be around 271, the highest ever to have ever been measured. Larkin was able to build a fully-functioning jaeger at the age of 3, and discovered no less than 12 different ways to cure cancer by the time he turned 10. He was able to master the Precursors' language in under 18 hours, using that to deliver a speech with such conviction that the Precursors voluntarily cannibalized their own kaiju production plants and transfered some 800 million tons of rare minerals to Earth yearly. The Precursors went extinct just 5 years after the peace treaty was signed, after which Larkin harvested the entirety of the Anteverse's energy using a device he personally designed. This energy was then used to provide Earth with unlimited sustainable energy for millennia to come. Gifted Athlete Accomplished Jaeger Pilot